The use of carbon-carbon composite brake discs in aircraft brakes, which also have been referred to in the art as carbon brakes, is well-known in the aerospace industry. Carbon-carbon composite brake discs are manufactured by aircraft wheel and brake manufacturers using a variety of manufacturing methods. These methods generally require lengthy fabrication and densification methods. In recent years, aircraft manufacturers have increasingly specified the use of such carbon-carbon composite brake discs for brakes designed for use with new aircraft models. Typically, the service life of carbon-carbon composite brake discs defines the approximate number of landings during which the brake discs can be used, and is related to the overall cost of using the carbon brakes in an aircraft.